


in Sickness and in Health

by IcyStrawberryMint



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Beatrice deserves the love, Care, F/F, Soft Ava, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStrawberryMint/pseuds/IcyStrawberryMint
Summary: Bea’s sick, so of course Ava is there to take care of her.This is literally nothing but Ava making Beatrice sleep and rest.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 392





	in Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> I am in need of fluff to fill the lonely void and this was the best I could do in an hour or two.

_'Shit, what did it feel like to get sick again?’_ Ava thinks to herself as she all but zooms towards Beatrice’s room when she heard that her girlfriend was feeling unwell.

Of course, being stuck in a bed for more than half her life and never really going anywhere, much less do anything, Ava never really got sick. Sister Frances would’ve been even more crankier than she was had that happened, and Ava could only imagine how much worse her words would get. But the rotten old bag was in hell now so there really wasn’t need to dwell in the past.

“Bea!” Ava called as she phased through the door of Beatrice’s room and startling the poor girl. Her senses weren’t exactly at their height as of the moment, so when she sees that there’s no threat she just covers her face with a pillow to hide the groan that escaped her lips.

“Damn. Camila said you were sick but I didn’t know you were sick sick.” Ava says as she approaches the other girl before sitting on the bed. “This is because you were out on that mission when it was raining, weren’t you? I told you that wasn’t a good idea and yet you insisted that you should stay and scout more. And now here you are, hot as fuck. And not in the way that I like it.” She lightly scolds but Beatrice just waves her words off before removing the pillow from her face.

“I do not have a fever. Okay? I just have a cold. And it’s _snot_ fun.” Beatrice’s stuffy nose was clear in her voice but that most like wasn’t the reason why she grimaced. “Look what you’ve done to me.” She continues but Ava just laughs and shakes her head.

“While that may have been amazing, you can’t change the subject.” Ava says as she brings her hand up to Beatrice’s forehead, letting her eyebrows furrow once her hand made contact. “You have a _fever_. Which means staying in bed and resting and letting other people take care of you. Now, have you eaten anything yet?”

Beatrice immediately nods and smiles as best as she can without saying a word, which Ava knew meant that she was lying. But could anyone really blame Beatrice? She loves Ava with all her heart, she really does, but her girlfriend was a disaster in the kitchen. So much so that it was an unspoken rule in Cat’s Cradle that Ava was never to be left alone in the kitchen. If she were to make something, there’s high chance that people will get even more sick after eating.

Ava narrows her eyes before huffing. “I didn’t ask because I was going to cook, I just wanted to know so I can get you something someone else made. And just so you know, I’m a better cook that you all think.” She was not. There was no chance. Beatrice would sooner eat a scorpion on a stick roasted over a campfire.

“I’m sorry, you know I love you. But you’re a horrendous cook. You made Camila gag and leave kitchen. And Mary was sure she that even cockroaches wouldn’t even go near your cooking.” Beatrice says as nicely as she can, smiling the slightest bit when she sees Ava pout.

“You’re meaner when you’re sick.” She mumbles before getting up. “But it’s still my duty to take care of you! No arguing. I’ll be back. With something edible made by someone else.” Ava says before leaning down and kissing Beatrice’s forehead.

The other girl could only sigh since she knew Ava would not let up until she was better. “Please, not Lilith’s. We all love you dearly, but you two are the worst cooks the convent has ever seen.” She states before Ava rolls her eyes.

“Stay here, stay comfortable. I’ll be back real quick.” Ava nods before turning her back and walking off, still just phasing through doors since apparently, it was too much of a chore to just open and close them now. Beatrice could only sigh, not liking that she was now just a warm lump confined in bed.

—

Sure enough, Ava was back not even half an hour later. Although to Beatrice, it felt like an eternity. She hated staying in bed with nothing to do. She preferred to be up and about, making herself useful to the OCS or even just overseeing Ava’s training. Instead she has to be taken care of like a child.

“Look, Bea! I got you your favorites!” Ava says brightly once she phased through the door, carrying with her a big tray with a bowl of steaming soup and a stack of books beside it. “Meaning old boring books from the library that I will never have a hope of understanding. I don’t even think there’s any English or Spanish in here.” She continues as she walks closer to the bed before setting the tray down by the foot.

“Not sure if the soup is your favorite though but if there’s one thing that TV has taught me is that you’re supposed to have chicken noodle when you’re sick. And no, I promise I didn’t make it. It was all Mary. So you’re in good hands.” She adds as she gets the bowl of soup ready before sitting beside Beatrice. “Do I have to feed it to you with like an airplane or something? Maybe a train, if you prefer that?”

Beatrice rolled her eyes good heartedly. By God her girlfriend was a doofus but she loved that she was trying. Jokes and puns and teasing and all. “I think I can manage eating normally and on my own, thank you.” She says, wanting to give Ava a kiss before deciding against it since she didn’t want anyone else to get sick.

“Right, right. But the offer still stands. I also went to the infirmary to get you some meds. And maybe later I can steal Mary’s bike so I can go out and get you other stuff that may help make you feel better.” Ava says excitedly, smiling even more when she sees Beatrice eat without much of a fight even though she can barely taste anything.

“Please don’t drive.” Beatrice mumbled a moment later before looking at Ava. “You’ll be a danger to the streets and the civilians. You can’t even ride a bike yet.” She continues before shaking her head when Ava was about to speak. “A bicycle with training wheels does not count. Don’t even think about it.”

Beatrice watches with a satisfied smile as Ava crossed her arms and grumbled about being surrounded by killjoys. She then decides to hurry along with the soup, wanting to just take the medicine brought to her in hopes that she gets better faster.

After a while of just listening to Ava tell her some ridiculous story about dinosaurs being transported into the future and some other animal related tales, she was finally able to settle down properly. Meds taken and all. Ava took note of Beatrice’s heavy eyelids before smiling and clearing everything from the bed.

“Okay, you need to get some rest now.” She tells her already protesting girlfriend. “Shh, shh. Hush, child.” She holds a finger up to quiet Beatrice down. “I’m older than you? You’re not even in your twenties.” Her girlfriend replies while Ava tuts.

“No arguing, I’m taking care of you.” She remarked as she gets into Beatrice’s bed. It was hot, yes, but she didn’t want to be anywhere else. She gathers Beatrice into her arms, a bit excited since she rarely gets to be the big spoon. Mostly because of her size.

“Now go to sleep, please.” Ava says quietly as she kissed the top of Beatrice’s head. All the other could do in return is sigh softly as she closes her eyes, snuggling against Ava’s chest. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” She whispers, one arm kept wrapped around Beatrice while her free hand was used to draw little random patterns everywhere she could. Even caressing Beatrice’s cheek as her lips press to the other girl’s head every now and then.

If there was ever the tiniest chance that Beatrice didn’t believe in heaven, she sure believed it now that she was wrapped in Ava’s arms.

—

It was hours later when Beatrice started to stir and wake up from her sleep. She felt the familiar touch of her girlfriend, still beside her. Still holding her. She let her eyes open at their own face, immediately seeing Ava’s loving smile as soon as she looked up.

“Hey, good morning.” Ava says softly before leaning down and kissing Beatrice’s cheek. “How are you feeling? You look a lot better. Still hot in the way that I don’t like, but also the other way too. You should be good after a couple days more of rest.”

Beatrice just smiles in return before glancing at the window, not seeing anything but the faint moonlight streaming through the closed curtains. “It’s dark out. You can’t say good morning when it’s nighttime.” She points out and Ava just groans.

“I was trying to be cute, okay? Way to ruin the moment.” She mumbles the last part before Beatrice laughs softly, letting her hand come up from under the blankets so she could intertwine her fingers with Ava’s.

“You’re very sweet. Thank you for taking care of me.” She smiles before looking up at Ava again. “I love you.”

And she swears, watching Ava’s face light up like a kid on Christmas was the most beautiful sight she’s seen to date. Although more than half of her top 10 was composed of just the halo bearer smiling at her like she hung the stars and moon.

“I love you too, Bea. Always.” She responds before leaning down to give Beatrice a kiss on the lips, only to be stopped by Bea’s free hand. “No kissing, I don’t want you to get sick.”

Ava scowls at not being able to get some lips before shaking her head firmly. “I’m the God damned halo bearer who can heal almost instantly. A kiss isn’t going to kill me.” She says before catching Beatrice off guard with her lips. Of course, the former nun couldn’t do anything but to melt into it.

—

“Uhm, why is Ava on the floor?” Camila asks as she walks up to a very amused Mary, who was just watching Ava groan and whine and complain as she was sprawled out of the cold cathedral floor.

“She’s sick.” Was all Mary said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Turns out, the all mighty halo bearer with healing abilities could actually get sick with a cold and fever. They figured it was because it wasn’t life threatening or a physical injury. “Ava, you have to take your medicine. Beatrice will see you and say she told you so. Just couldn’t keep your mouth away from her, can you?”

Ava couldn’t even think of a smartass response, instead just groaning loudly when the stuffiness in her nose had reached her ears and was now causing a pounding headache. “Just leave me here to die, okay? Let the cold and clammy hands of death drag me away.” She says dramatically. “Or you know, Lilith.”

And upon hearing her name, Lilith appeared out of nowhere before bending down to grab a hold of Ava’s legs. “That’s my queue.” She simply states before dragging Ava’s body away from Mary and Camila. It was only when they rounded a corner when Lilith realized what Ava said.

“Wait, did you just describe my hands as cold and clammy? And that I’m death?” And before they could even hear Ava answer, there was a loud thwack and the sound of Ava yelping before starting an argument with Lilith.

Mary and Camila just listen for a moment before the younger girl speaks. “Should I go get Beatrice?” She asks and Mary just nods thoughtfully. “Quickly. Before Lilith drags Ava towards a cliff.”

**Author's Note:**

> See? What did I tell you? Just Ava wanting Beatrice to rest. Let me know if you like little moments like these, or if you would prefer a story with multiple chapters. I just think it's nice to get a little breather once in a while, just read something light.


End file.
